Lights, Camera, Action
by sinfullxcolors
Summary: - - - ; Someone seems to work at a job forcefully to earn money. He tries to get her out of it. LelouchxShirley


A/N: I do not own the anime Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion nor the characters. I do own Stacie Sacrifice; that's coming up soon on the next chapter ;

_I'm writing for fun, not for shit. okay? tata.3_

Lights, Camera, Action

Lights, Camera, Action .

"welcome; the black eyeliner smiled genuinely"

· · · · stay by my side; dearly beloved.

you don't know how badly i crave it.  
to feel the w a r m t h of someone holding me in their arms...  
and telling me that _everything_ will be alright.  
to let **all** of my i n s e c u r i t i e s go.  
& - - just feel free.

i'm _always_ looking towards the future.  
forever telling myself that in the end, everything will be o k a y .

365 days spent thinking of what will become of me.  
the possibilities are e n d l e s s .  
i can see my eyes now.  
a _smile_ s t r e t c h e d from ear to ear.  
**breathing** in that cool, fresh air.  
with y o u by my side.

looking out of my **c l e a r** bedroom window i gaze at the sky.  
hoping to see that one simple star that would shine bright for me.  
i just _need_ to know that it's out there.  
until then, i will be w a i t i n g - - - -

**Story starts – Chapter 1.**

_Hmm visitors... have you an appointment? Spoke with my agent? ... you're not here on a buisness trip, are you? Well I suggest you leave then you are wasting my time. Why? Why haven't you left yet? You want to know about me? Then __**fine**__**,**__ sit down and continue reading. I want no comments from you because your comments aren't part of my life. Wherever you were I was; gladly I figured out what your true identity is. How stupid of me to fall for someone who would kill someone dearly to me. . . my father._

" ERGHHH; what !? Its not - - hey , hey , that's mine ! LULU GIVE THAT BACK! " the orange haired student yelped as she raised her hands; trying to grab her purse. It seems as if the purse held someone important that she didn't want her _friend_ to see. Her companion remained silent; a smile stretched from its face and looked around the room where all the students stared; watching the commotion.

" Lelouch; leave Shirley please. You know how much she loathes people who does _that_. " A blonde student said as her friend walks towards her and reads a book. " MILLY ! You know what FINE ! do what you wanttt NOW VANISH FROM MY SIGHT DAMNIT ! " Shirley screamed as she stomped her heels and walks away through a brown; old looking door with a "Hmpfh!"

"You know she'll never learn how to get a good attitude." Milly said quietly to Lelouch whom Shirley calls "Lulu."

"Yeah? I don't mind; because whatever happens happens."

"Oh yeah?"

"yeah !"

"Stop you guys, what're you doing if you fight you'll destroy this building I bet!" Shirley yelled out as she tried to stop them. She grabbed her things from a blue table and ran outside again. "I'll be back in a few. Hopefully you won't _leave_" she said quietly as she closes the door.

"Man, she's been acting strange lately."

"I know..." Lelouch agreed. "Is it because she found out I was Zero? Didn't she apologize about shooting me already.. is that what she's upset about? or maybe its because of --"

"Hey you guys, you wanna know something? Shirley's working as a model." A black haired student said as she looked up after book marking her book.

'Model?!" Lelouch and Milly said as they both stood up from their chairs; eyes widened.

"Yeah. . . "

"Nina; are you serious?" Milly said shocked rom the news. "Well you don't have to believe me; but here's a picture of her." She said as she handed her friends a copy of Shirley's.

Her hair color was blonde-ish, it was hard to recognize her for a moment but her hair was clipped in the same style. Eye colors changed too; from emerald green to turquoise blue. Shirley wore an orange sailor uniform with an orange-golden looking heart on the center; surrounded with a dash of blue ribbon - - a golden long ribbon shown from the back of hers. She wore an orange boot looking heels too.

Milly and Lelouch remained silent. "whoahhh. . ." Was left on their mouths. They stopped and looked up from the picture, Shirley enters and everyone else stares as she walks in. Her eyes looked colder but blinked and continued acting like nothing was wrong with her. Milly ran towards her and sat to her on a corner as they both talked about the picture she saw.

" Shirl ! is this really you ? " milly asks slowly , nearly choking on her words. The orange haired student looked down quietly; her eyes burning into rage. She grabbed the picture and ripped it into pieces. " Who else saw this Milly? " her friend fell on the chair when that happened; the blonde raised her hands pointing to Nina and Lelouch.

" Ah, Lulu, Nina. Give that to me. " she said quietly as she reaches her hands; that was aiming towards the copies.

Lelouch hid his and gave another exact copy that was behind Nina and gave it to her. Nina did the same but her hands we shaking. Shirley sighed and helped Milly up and talked to them. "Look. . . No one is supposed to know this; now that my father is gone I need to live my life myself. . . so please; do not tell anyone about this. Nina how did you find this? " Shirley asked blinking.

" It was from the magazine I saw from the store so I thought I'd go to the copy machine and make a copy for Lelouch and Milly. They're very cute. " Nina replied as Shirley looked at Lelouch and Milly who was quite nodding in agreement.

" I don't want this though; I really don't. Its not. . . What I wanted; but I need this job. " she continued. " Its not my thing but you know what I mean. . . " Shirley said quietly.

Lelouch wanted to talk to Shirley so bad; but a green haired girl with a weird looking outfit appeared from the window which startled him. He ran towards the floating figure and tried to helped her out but when he got there she disappeared.

"Wha . . . ?" he said; shocked. He turned again to catch up to Shirley but she was gone.

Unspoken words were left unsaid . . . Lelouch turned to Milly who just shrugged and followed Nina out to exit the other door.

_What's wrong Shirley_? Lelouch thought quietly.


End file.
